Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux
Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux (née Marshall, born June 6, 1991) was a main character of . She was first introduced as a werewolf who later on became a hybrid. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Charlotte was the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Jacob Chamberlain. She was also the wife of Alexander Deveraux and was the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She met London and Alexander Deveraux, who detected her pregnancy. They then intended to use her to gain the Chamberlain's help against Jeffery. This pulled Charlotte into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. She also became close to the Original Family, pursing her love-hate relationship with Jake and beginning a kind of romance with Christopher. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Elizabeth, and was killed by Graysin Blackwell as she held her daughter for the first time, because the Los Angeles Coven wanted to sacrifice Elizabeth, following Elizabeth's paternal grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Elizabeth's blood running through her mothers veins this made Charlotte a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Elizabeth temporarily to her Uncle Christopher, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Elizabeth back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Elizabeth. Charlotte eventually married Alexander Deveraux. Their marriage united several wolf packs who in turn swore to protect Elizabeth from any threats. Charlotte was a member of the Marshall Family, which once resided in the Quarter of Los Angeles. She also had ties to the Chamberlain Family and the Norwegian Wolf Pack via her daughter. Early History Charlotte Marshall was born in Los Angeles, California on June 6, 1991, into the Marshall Family. The Marshall family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the Quarter. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people, later revealed to be Zander's grandfather. Jeffery Chamberlain (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). When he asked a witch, Alexander Deveraux to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Charlotte to give her a better start in life. Charlotte was adopted by another family, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Charotte had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Personality |-|Werewolf= Charlotte is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlotte is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Jake, Charlotte tries to hide this but Jake always manages to see right through her. Charlotte's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behavior in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Jake. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state, even holding her own against threats like Hectate. However, Charlotte is also a hypocrite, when she learnt from Jeffery that Jake is (supposedly) that their child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use their child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids to take over Los Angeles, as she quickly condemned him for this supposed action of his, however, she once used Jeffery for her own selfishness, even if it was to find out where she came from, and who her family is. Charlotte has a deep hatred for the witches of Los Angeles, partly because they used her for their own selfishness, as well as the fact that a member of their coven, cursed her pack, and mainly because the witches tried to kill her unborn child. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlotte was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Charlotte died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Graysin, because he tried to kill her daughter, Elizabeth Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Christopher, even if it breaks her heart. Charlotte's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, partly because of her heightened emotions, and mainly because they tried to kill her newborn daughter. Charlotte goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Elizabeth. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Charlotte will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Jake takes on a mentoring role, teaching Charlotte how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. Charlotte has also become extremely paranoid, far more than Jake, believing that Jake will always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Elizabeth to get revenge on Jake, her attempt to take Elizabeth away from Jake ultimately turned the latter against her. Charlotte has become far more hypocritical, after Jake apparently joined forces with Graysin, after she tried to take their daughter away from him, and after he had Graysin, place her under the Crescent Curse, before she was fully transformed into her wolf form, Charlotte uses her final moments to try and reason with Jake, pleading with him to see that Graysin will take Hope away from them, only for Jaketo call her out on her hypocritical nature, and coldly remind Charlotte that she was the one who tried to take Elizabeth away from him not Graysin. Charlotte has displayed a capacity for being sympathetic to the struggles of others, most notably Julia and Genesis, and gave them the advice and support that they needed at the time. In both situations, Charlotte was unapologetic and blunt but well-meaning, earning her the friendship of both women. Physical Appearance Charlotte is a widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail, a half up, or rarely, a french braid. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Marshall on her right shoulder, lies the Crescent birthmark. According to Christopher, Charlotte's daughter, Elizabeth, looks just like Charlotte. Her style is natural, edgy and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. Towards the end of her pregnancy, she wears a lot of dresses. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/gold glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Charlotte possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Hope; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Charlotte faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Charlotte's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She was stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Charlotte was also able to stagger Jake with her attacks more than Jeffery could, a vampire of two centuries; though still no match for Jake or any other Original, who all easily exceeds her powers and skills as shown. Charlotte is currently the strongest non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid in the world especially since that she is now the only one in existence. She got into a heated fight with Jake and attacked him, however he was not fighting back, simply allowing her to vent her anger. Charlotte along with Jeffery, a vampire of notable skill and power, were both easily overpowered and defeated by a non-original vampire who was over 800 years old and suffering from Charlotte's bite, both would have most definitely been killed by him if it had not been for Christopher's intervention. Curiously however, Charlotte somehow was able to subdue and capture Shen in their first encounter. Charlotte continued to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Charlotte demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete, even previous Hybrids such were unable to transform at such speed. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. |-|Vampire= As a vampire, Charlotte possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Charlotte had the typical weaknesses of a Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlotte had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. |-|Vampire= Charlotte had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Charlotte fell pregnant with her baby after her one-night-stand with Jake. She discovered her pregnancy in Los Angeles and because of her pregnancy she was used by London Deveraux to build an alliance with the Original Family. Charlotte was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. However during a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her baby and will always protect her child, what she did numerous times (fighting against witches and Graysin Blackwell to protect her baby). She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Charlotte even cares about her daughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against Hectate. In order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, Charlotte and Jake decided it was better to send her away to Christopher until the city was safe for her to return. After Elizabeth's departure, Charlotte falls into depression. She told Jake that she will never find peace and her pain will not fade until she can hold Elizabeth in her arms again. She was finally able to hold her daughter again when she was reunited with Elizabeth in The Bond. Elizabeth returned home on her mother's wedding day to Alexander Deveraux and lived in the compound with her mother, Jake, uncle Christopher and new stepfather Zander. Charlotte attempted to run away with Elizabeth due to the increasing danger brought on by Jake's family. Charlotte left a voicemail for Christopher and told him she no longer wanted her daughter to be a Chamberlain. Charlotte and Zander were soon found by Jake and Graysin. Jake took custody of their child after offering Graysin the alternative of cursing Charlotte instead of killing her. Charlotte was human for only five hours once a month under the full moon, Christopher took Elizabeth to see her mother on those occasions. Alexander Deveraux Alexander was Charlotte's husband. They have shown to care for each other. They have grown closer after she decided to her move to the bayou. They occasionally spend time together and work together to figure out what's best for the werewolf clan. Charlotte is frustrated at Zander for not doing his job but eventually gets over it when she needs his help to help save the pack from Esther's control. In order to save the pack, Charlotte makes the decision to get engaged to Zander, despite her feelings for Christopher. They believe that with her and Zander's betrothal, the pack will be able to gain all of Charlotte's hybrid abilities. Zander and Charlotte get married in the compound and Zander moves in with Charlotte to live there with her and his new stepdaughter. Zander formulates a plan and makes Charlotte choose between him and the Chamberlains, Charlotte chooses him and Charlotte and Zander try to run away with Elizabeth to keep her safe from Graysin. Jake finds them and curses both Zander and Charlotte to be human for only five hours once a month on the full moon. Jacob Chamberlain Charlotte was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Jake, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Jake has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Charlotte relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Jake alludes to knowing something about Charlotte's family when he notices a peculiar birth mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Jake in pursuit of Charlotte in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. Jake has shown to care about Charlotte, outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. However, they do disagree with the best way to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, Charlotte's relationship with Jake takes a turn for the worse when Charlotte tried to take Elizabeth away from Jake, as punishment for trying to take Elizabeth away from him, Jake had Graysin place the Crescent Curse on Charlotte and her pack. In season three, Charlotte and the Chamberlain siblings are working together to save Jake from Jeffery's torment. When that is successful, Jake helps raise Elizabeth briefly before he must leave their daughter yet again (because of the Hollow). This time, Jake separates himself from Charlotte and their daughter for nearly seven years. After Jake kills a couple of people in front of Elizabeth (when she astral-projected to see him), he breaks contact with Charlotte. Despite not keeping contact, Jake still sent Elizabeth letters through Charlotte. However, when Jake is forced to return to Los Angeles when Charlotte is kidnapped by Purist vampires, they share a brief reunion before Charlotte sacrifices her life to save Elizabeth's life. Jake is both shocked and distraught having to deal with Charlotte's death. Christopher Chamberlain The relationship between Christopher and Charlotte began once Christopher was made aware of Charlotte's pregnancy with his brother's child. Christopher shows Charlotte his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Charlotte is reading Christopher's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his siblings. When Jake asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlotte says that Christopher was kind to her. Once Christopher and Charlotte are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Julia Claire attempts to kill Charlotte's child in utero, Christopher manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Graysin unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Charlotte returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Jake's bite. Christopher also saves Charlotte's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Jake's command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Charlotte was about to die because Hectate's threat, Christopher was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Christopher's words, Charlotte decides to take the first step and kiss him. Christopher is forced to go into a magical slumber for five years until Charlotte is able to find a cure for the Chamberlain family. Other Relationships * Jake, Charlotte and Elizabeth (Father/Mother/Daughter/Former Allies) * Charlotte, Christopher and Alexander (Former Love Triangle/Friends/Were Family) * Charlotte and Hectate (Family through Elizabeth/Enemies) * Charlotte and Maverick (Former Boyfriend) * Charlotte and Brooklyn (Friends/Former Allies) * Charlotte and Cole (Friends/Former Allies) Appearances Name * The name Charlotte is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Charlotte is: A feminine form of Charles, meaning man or manly. Alternate meaning, tiny and feminine.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/charlotte * The surname Marshall means "servant". It originally referred to someone who took care of horses.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/marshall Trivia * Charlotte is the first to attempt to kill the baby, by poisoning herself. * Charlotte's birthday is June 6th. * Charlotte was reunited with Elizabeth after four months apart. * Charlotte is the eleventh werewolf to be seen killed. She is the first werewolf to be seen by killed by a witch. * Charlotte was the first werewolf seen to die by a slit throat. * She is the first female character to get married on-screen. * Charlotte is the first hybrid to fall under the Crescent curse. * Charlotte missed her daughter's first steps due to being cursed. Gallery References See also }} Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Marshall Family Category:Chamberlain Family